


Elevator scene

by Pirate_Del_Angel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Elevator, M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Del_Angel/pseuds/Pirate_Del_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much my version of the Sterek elevator scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator scene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OBVIOUSLY a beginner at this whole fanfic stuff and I'm pretty sure this turned out way different then it was mad out to be, but I guess it worked out (code for it was terrible and confusing but you should read it because you love me)

"Derek, Derek come on!" Stiles yelled giving Derek another slap to the face.

He lifted his hand up to give another slap, but kept his hand in the air and barred his hand into a fist. About to swing, Derek's hand flew to Stiles' wrist keeping it in place. Hand shaking Stiles stared at his fist then looked back to Derek, to see Derek staring back. Derek turned his head, Stiles' wrist still in hand, and choked out "Where is she?"

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles answered back, his whole body shaking now.

"She took her?" Derek said.

"If that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion okay? So we gotta get you outta here." he said sitting up and offering his shaking hand out to Derek. Derek took it looking at Stiles panicking just as much as he was now. "What about Cora?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered "I think shes with Isaac and Peter."

Derek nodded his head and watched as Stiles let out a choked sob. "Der-Derek we need to get out of here. N-now!"

He nodded his head yet again letting out a breath. Stiles stood up, hand still in Derek's, and pulled him up. They were face to face now, breathing each others ragged breaths, standing still. Stiles' heart was practically beating out of his chest and Derek knew this already, but standing this close he felt it. They stood there just staring at each other uselessly and Derek leaned his head down knocking his and Stiles' foreheads together breathing deeply nostrils flaring. His eyes flickered up to Stiles eyes then his lips. Stiles licked his lips and that was enough for Derek to lean in and kiss Stiles.

Stiles whole world stopped right there. His heart beating faster then before now, his brain not processing anything anymore. Just as Derek was about to pull back feeling rejected, Stiles hand flew out of Derek's, wrapping it around his neck pulling him back into the kiss. They stood there kissing, Derek's hands on Stiles' hips and both of Stiles hands in Derek's hair. Derek walked forward pushing Stiles into the elevator wall, hands sliding down to Stiles' thighs. Stiles knowing this was a sign for him to jump, jumped and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, a tiny smile crawling onto his lips. Remembering what situation they were in, he pulled away letting his legs drop back to the floor and pushing Derek away, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Startled Derek gave him a look, "What does it look like?"

"Well you're obviously not saving anyone that needs help." Stiles mumbled, flushing at the way his lips still tingled.

"How am I supposed to do that Stiles? Huh? All I've been doing is trying to save everyone!"

"Well it's not my fault you kissed me!" Stiles yelled back crossing his arms.

"You think it's my fault?!"

"It is Derek! _You_ kissed _me_ first!"

Derek grunted,"Well I'm sorry for fucking loving you! Okay? I'm sorry for having all these feelings that I never wanted in the first place! Ones that I thought I'd never feel again. I hate myself for it! I'm sorry I pushed you into a wall so much times, for that time I knocked your head onto your steering wheel, for-"

"-Wait," Stiles said "you-you <em>love</em> me?"

"Yes Stiles! I'm sorry I have feelings that you can't return." Derek said leaving to the entrance to get to his car.

"Derek! Derek!" Stiles yelled pulling at his arm. "I-I love you okay?!" Derek stopped and turned around,"What?"

"I love you." Stiles said, his voice more confident. Derek smiled, a real smile, one that Stiles has never seen before, and picked Stiles up kissing him. Startled Stiles kissed back, much more happier than he was before, he pulled back,"Okay. I think we need to get out of here now."

"Okay." 

"Okay." he smiled. He slid his hand into Derek's and together they both ran to Derek's car, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay......... so that escalated into something sweet. Um lets just say they got in the car everything settled in and then they went back to being crazy about saving everyone?


End file.
